You Belong With Me, Alfred
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Alfred Jones and Alive Kirkland were best friends, secretly in love with each other. Like any other old love story, Alfred tried to ignore that fact and turned to the most popular girl in school for a gilrfriend, well, Alice won't stand for it. She's determined to make him realize that he belongs with her, no matter what it takes! AU Fem!England/America/Fem!France songfic


MidnightSakuraBlossom is a dear friend to me, I have so much appreciation towards her for helping me even choose to write, among other things. She has been with me through so much whether it be good or terribly miserable. And without her in my life...I wouldn't be able to be the same person.

This fic is dedicated to my best friend, I know how much she loves USUK and this song. So...I combined them both into a songfic. Even though I, myself, prefer FrUk, I don't have anything against this one. I'm not one to bash many couples. Alright, there are FEW exceptions to the rule.

Anyone in the mood for some gender swap? This time, I wanted to write straight couples. It has been a while since writing something like that, and I know MidnightSakuraBlossom tends to like straight couples just as much as yaoi and few yuri exceptions. Soooo...we have a male America, and Fem!England and Fem!France in a big love triangle. I kept Fem!France's original character design because I personally love it (she's kind of, dare I say, sexy), but I did alter Fem!England's here and there, you'll see when you read on.

Hope you all like this! And, MidnightSakuraBlossom-Chan, enjoy your random gift fic!

Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me. "You Belong With Me" is a song by Taylor Swift and...doesn't belong to me.

-StormofyourDestiny

_._

_._

_._

_- You Belong With Me, Alfred -_

_- Written By: StormofyourDestiny -_

_- Song Included: You Belong With Me – by Taylor Swift -_

_- Rated: T for possible inappropriate language, more or less suggestive moments. Otherwise, it's not very bad as the rating implies. -_

_._

_._

_._

Love triangles always suck and seem like they will never get resolved. Well, at least, that was what Alice Kirkland believed. The catch to this is that she is very much trapped in the middle of one with her guy friend whom she has secretly been in love with forever, and her annoying rival; an admittedly pretty and very cunning French girl. This is the story of how it got resolved and how a reserved and secretly sensitive and kind of sweet girl finally made her dense friend realize his feelings.

Sound like a typical teen love story? Haha, you just may be correct with that assumption...

_._

_._

_._

Alice Kirkland sat alone in her room on a boring Saturday night. She was less proper on nights like this, when she did not give a damn. She sat Indian-style on her bed flipping through some homework and magazines too.

She was kind of short, skinny, and she did have a few curves that she tried to not show off willingly. Alice's hair was blonde and shoulder-length, perfectly messy and currently gathered in a low ponytail. She wore silver glasses on her face, most people around school labeled her a bit of a nerd because of that and the fact she obsessed over things like Harry Potter and fantasy-related things, she also did homework regularly and got high grades. She wore a sloppy white tee one size too big that dropped on her shoulders, emerald green sweatpants that matched her eyes, and socks. Alice didn't consider herself to fit in with the popular crowd, and didn't find herself as attractive as other girls like that bloody Marianne.

Alice looked through the magazines which were hopefully concealed by her homework. There was no way in hell she would ever be able to admit she read this stuff occasionally. Her green eyes narrowed as they scanned through pictures of skinny, busty girls somewhere around her age or over providing much eye candy as they showed off makeup and new fashions. Finally, her eyebrows furrowed.

Maybe if she looked like these girls, Alfred would notice her in a way that a guy is supposed to notice a girl. Not as a simple friend and give off a lot of unfortunate implications and mixed messages, but maybe a love interest.

Alfred, her guy friend whom she has known a long time. Although she was slightly older than him. He was American, she was British, their ways clashed all the time and yet he has admitted to her in private, in serious moments, that he really could see her as a friend. Maybe even a sister. And as flattered as she was, Alice's hopes were crushed.

She wanted him to see her as a love interest. She wanted him to return her deep feelings for him that she tried to hide because of him and his girlfriend. Humph. His girlfriend – Marianne herself.

Alice continued to gaze at the pictures, trying to pick out what clothes would flatter her body and what makeup colors would bring her overall face out and noticeable. But then she could feel an intense stare on her, she paused momentarily before straightening up and turning her head towards the window.

Has it been mentioned that Alice and Alfred lived right next door? Their bedrooms could be seen from the windows in them respectfully. So the two often communicated back and forth with written messages.

Alfred was standing over the window, both of their curtains were open making watching each other easy. His blond hair was in it's usual style, messily falling to his sapphire eyes, he was athletic so his body was surprisingly in shape for someone whom ate a lot of greasy fast food that she would never begin to love, although endured for him. He wore his usual brown jacket over a white tee and she assumed he wore jeans and socks like he tended to do when at home.

Their eyes met for an instant, Alfred smiled at her and she briefly looked annoyed before feeling a hint of a smile form as she looked away shyly.

Communicating this way went on nearly every day and every time they happened to be in their rooms at the said time. Alice wouldn't admit it easily, but she liked how it felt. Even when she was alone, she not totally alone. And when he watched her look and act so casual compared to how stuffy and proper she tended to do when out in the world, Alice oddly didn't have the heart to act any better with him. In all honesty: Alfred wasn't much of a composed gentleman himself and was one of the most casual guys she had ever encountered in her life.

And with contrasting ways, Alice still couldn't complain about it. This made their conversations and moments nice to look back on after the first irritation subsided. If only they could be this way all the time, if only Marianne wasn't in the picture. Slashed out like she was in all of the photos Alice had ripped of her rival.

Alice had already returned to homework, and looking through the latest styles to see if there was something she could get and wear to grab Alfred's attention. When she looked up after five minutes, she wasn't too surprised to see that Alfred was walking back and forth in his room running his hand through his hair and struggling to find something to say as he talked on the phone.

Marianne had obviously called. And was no doubt driving him mad in the worst kind of way like she tended to do. This was what Alice liked to see; her friend get furious over his girl. It meant, maybe, he would soon break up with her and look into other girls more suited for him. Someone he belonged with, but didn't understand.

Maybe this girl was the one whom had been waiting for years. Holding a crush inside and out of site and suffering day and night as Alfred went about not noticing her like that, and rather flirting with others around school and then hooking up with her rival. Maybe this girl was desperately dreaming for the moment he dropped everything and grabbed her in his strong arms to confess his love.

But dreaming wasn't working well. And Alice's patience was wearing fast.

_[ You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset, she's goin' off about something that you said_

_But she doesn't get your humor like I do... ]_

Sooner than he probably should have, a frustrated Alfred pulled the phone away and ended the call. The device was tossed onto the bed and he pulled his computer chair away from the desk towards the window. Sitting down slumped and ranting about his girl under his breath.

Marianne was alluring and obsessed with all that was beauty, romance, and passion. She was around his age and had moved here from France when she was a child. It was no secret she and Alice had a hatred for each other and argued frequently about the most ridiculous things. Eventually, the sexy French girl had set her eyes on Alfred and he was wrapped around her pinkie in no time flat. This caused some tension.

Things were going fairly well in the beginning of their relationship. But now Marianne was just getting impossible. She called too often, got ticked when he wasn't perfectly on time, rolled her eyes with disinterest or reacted appalled when he cracked a joke, and openly mentioned he should stop being so close to Alice. The very last of which really hurt for some reason. Alfred didn't know why.

Marianne had previously called, infuriated as ever. She still wouldn't drop the subject that had come up in a conversation earlier that morning in study hall. When she was talking about how she received information that a family member in back in France had died and she was saddened by it. Alfred tried to crack a joke about it, which really hit home for her and she was more than ticked off the rest of the day.

Alfred tried and tried to set things right, apologize for the joke. But Marianne eventually started cursing at him which was something she didn't do often, and this was the point when he ended the call with fury raging.

He looked through his window to see Alice still sitting on her bed. She held a notebook by it's sides, with the words "Having fun talking to her?" written in her perfect handwriting. She was also wearing an obviously forced look of concern.

Alfred couldn't help but smile in amusement for a brief moment at her question, and then it faltered once he reached for a notebook of his own and began to write in his own, somewhat average handwriting.

"Marianne is pissed with me." Was written in bold black letters, held up for Alice to see.

"I'm sorry it's not working out. 8(" Was his reply back from Alice, whom put on a pouty look that he could easily see through.

Alfred smirked at that. Just as Alice had flipped to another page and began to write another message, he closed the curtains and decided to turn in early after the rough day.

_[ I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_Listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_But she'll never_

_Know your story like I do... ]_

When Alice looked back up, her face fell to see that the curtains were closed and Alfred was no longer there. With a sad sigh, she lifted the message in front of the window regardless.

"I love you, Alfred." Was the message she had written.

But now he wouldn't see it. And she would make sure he never would now that Marianne was getting even more unbearable. No doubt they would patch this up, just as they always did. And Alice would be forced to watch with a breaking heart.

Marianne would never love him the way she did. In fact, she barely knew him. She may strut around in her high heeled boots and tight, slutty clothes all the time and tease her into arguments by claiming she had Alfred wrapped around her pinkie and he was known like the back of her hand...but she really would never understand him.

Did she know that Alfred got scared too easily when it came to the topic of ghosts? Did she know Alfred once almost drowned while swimming at the beach? Did she know Alfred tried to act like everything was cool and he owned the world, but secretly felt insecure? Did she know that he occasionally felt lonely due to the lack of friends this was why he craved attention?

Alice highly doubted the bitch did.

_[ But she wears short skirts_

_I wear tee shirts_

_She's cheer captian_

_And I'm on the bleachers... ]_

Alice finally took out the earbuds and switched off the loud, catchy rock music from her music player. She swung her legs over the edge and stood to her feet, examining her appearance critically in the mirror before her.

Nobody ever expected Miss tsundere, nerdy and insecure Alice Kirkland to be daring and cover her face in makeup or strut through the halls in skimpy and revealing clothing like a fashion model. It just wasn't her. This was, however, Marianne's look and reputation.

The difference between them was so clear: Alice wore modest tee shirts, Marianne wore impossibly short skirts, Alice was usually on the bleachers during cheerleader practice when Marianne, the captain, graced and owned everyone else with her looks and moves. Every guy wanted her. And Alice never got her own time in the spotlight, even when playing in band during the big games.

All she wanted, was for Alfred to realize he was an idiot for thinking she couldn't be his girlfriend. She loved him more than Marianne or any girl in the entire school ever could.

_[ Dreaming 'bout the day_

_When you wake and find that what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who really understands you_

_Been here all along... ]_

Alfred peeked through the curtains, his curious look soon replaced with one of amusement and a little grin to form when he caught sight of the usual proper and stiff Alice loosening up and dancing around in her room blasting her favorite kind of music.

_[ So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me... ]_

_._

_._

_._

_[Walkin' the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinkin' this is how it 'ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinkin' to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy? ]_

"It's really nice to be together over the weekend, Alice. I haven't been able to really concentrate on hanging out with you because of all the stuff going on."

"Oh, that's okay. I, ah, I've been very busy myself. Studying, practicing for band and all..."

The two were sitting on a park bench in the local park. Just chilling underneath a shady tree and enjoying each others' company. Alfred couldn't help but think to himself that Alice wasn't telling the whole truth to that, as he noticed her last Tuesday night dancing and having the time of her life.

Meanwhile, Alice couldn't help but think this scene was perfect. It was just the two of them. No one else. No Marianne. And it felt great, it felt like old times when they could be in the same company and her hormones weren't driving her to the brink of insanity.

Still, she wanted him to know how she felt. Alice did not get the chance to tell him how she felt last Tuesday or any other night, but she hoped she could muster the needed courage to say this now.

When she saw him smile at her, she lost that courage and the words she assembled.

_[ And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that? ]_

Things were going well, Alice and Alfred were getting to catch up. But he didn't seem to notice how anxious she was to ask if he was going to give up on Marianne considering their relationship was once again failing. He didn't seem to notice how she blushed and froze up when they brushed against each other in the slightest way. But above all: he couldn't sense how much more difficult it was for her to keep up a proper and ladylike facade than it typically was.

He was just blind if he couldn't see any of this. Damn, this was one thing out of several that Alice found annoying about the idiot. He was an idiot, but he was the idiot she loved and desperately wanted out of everyone else.

And here they were sitting alone, her captivated by his brilliant and true smile. She wished she could get her stiff lips to reveal emotion sometimes, and he reminded her of emotions she once believed she was above and able to combat. In this moment, she could almost feel her own twitch in a rare attempt at returning it.

Oh, she wanted him all to herself. She believed he truly was an idiot for thinking the French bitch could be a good girlfriend. Alice saw the way she looked at other guys and girls, she saw the way she cheated. She saw the way Marianne gave him hell when all he tried to do was give her some love. This situation seemed hopeless and with no end.

All of a sudden, a sleek and shiny red convertible drove along the streets than ran through the park. Alice hadn't the time to even open her mouth to speak when Alfred turned with curiosity. They noticed this was none other than Marianne herself. She was skinny, busty, and overall sexy. She attracted almost every guy's attention and Alice almost didn't want to add the fact she had Alfred wrapped around a pinkie above all else. Right now, the French girl's blonde hair was long and flowing with volume from it's usual style held up, her blue eyes coated with makeup were sharp as ever and flickered with hate when she met Alice's eyes at first. From what could be seen, she was wearing a dangerously low-necked long sleeved brown shirt. Her skirt was probably an ungodly length as usual.

Marianne didn't seem cold with Alfred in the moment. Rather, she took one look at him and smiled one of those dazzling and suggestive smiles she used for seduction. She raised a finger and made a little beckoning gesture for her boyfriend, Alfred and Alice arose from the bench together though and this briefly put a twitch in her smile. With little to no hesitation, Alfred left his friend's side to join her in the dazzling car. Alice was left alone, bitter, and wanting to rip out those gold locks of the bitch's hair in the most painful manner possible.

_[ But she wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain _

_I'm on the bleachers ]_

Days came and went, until it was time for the big football game at their school. Alfred was sort of the team's star player, he always brought them to victory with his strength and speed. He knew the game inside and out and was often admired by several girls because of it. Alice wouldn't say she was impressed by that, although her attraction came from several other qualities about him.

But Alice could never have him now, he returned to being smothered by her rival and she rarely got to speak. It killed her, her heart ached as to see them in a corner shamelessly making out or to see Alfred trying to catch her attention at night via their notebook conversations in the windows. But she just had to face reality: she and Marianne were different.

When Alice went to change into her band uniform, she thought about this. She wore the cheapest and unflattering shoes while Marianne set the theoretical red carpet aflame with her shiny and skimpy heels. She was reserved, tsundere, and acted angst-y when alone, Marianne was over the top, sexy and alluring, you could never tell if she was having a bad day.

Marianne was also the head cheerleader and always caught attention from everyone with her impressive moves and curves being shown off in that damn short skirt. Alice wore the band class garb and stood all alone either off or on the bleachers playing her instrument and wishing she was there to give Alfred support in the games.

The whole game was a blur, it was a cloudy night and rain slightly fell down on the field. Mud was forming and players struggled to run and not loose the ball by tripping. The lights surrounding were hot and bright, focused on the school team and the opposite, the cheerleaders, and only some of the band. Alice was nowhere in this light, she was so not noticed at all.

But one moment made her heart near jump in shock. The rain picked up, Alfred probably couldn't see very well out there and obviously struggled to run and score to break the shared numbers. She gasped, trying not to scream as a teammate accidentally ran into him from slipping and he fell and rolled on his side through the mud. She wondered if Marianne even noticed and cared that he could have easily been injured.

But then, something amazing happened. Maybe Alfred was as tough as he gloated about towards the other guys, because he managed to stand back upright not outwardly shaken by the fall. He got control of the ball, and just before their time went out, a touch down was secured before Alice could even realize the entire situation.

Alice really did scream this time, with joy just as the spectators and players did at the victory. She was so thrilled for two reasons, it was not just their victory. She couldn't stop a huge smile from taking up her face as she set her instrument down on a nearby bleacher and bolted away to where Alfred was to congratulate him and also smack his face for being too reckless in the last few minutes.

Roaring voices filled the area of either joy or rage – from the school and the rival one respectfully. The rain had paused and Alfred was being surrounded by the other guys whooping and or sending high fives his way.

When Alice arrived to where her friend was located still getting surrounded by people, she pushed and elbowed them all to talk to him. But once getting close enough, she froze to see the scene before her.

Marianne stormed up to Alfred. He didn't notice how pissed off she appeared and asked if she saw how awesome the game turned out, he even leaned in for a kiss.

But she merely responded by slapping him. Alice wasn't close enough to hear the rest, she was shocked to see this happen. What pissed her off? And how could she just slap him like that? Not staying around, Alice backed away and went straight back to the locker rooms to change back.

If she stayed, she would have seen Alfred and Marianne get into a big fight. The details were not fully clear, but Marianne was upset by his risky moves during the game. She yelled and fussed about being too bold and then proceeded to admit to all that she honestly hated the way he never thought anything through. Even if it was for the game, that was no reason to near kill himself. Alfred then went on to argue back that there were things about her he despised. He hated the way she could be too cowardly and not live enough to take a risk, he hated the way she flirted with everyone in the school behind his back, but most of all: he hated the way she treated Alice like shit.

There were varying reactions among the crowd. Mostly everyone either applauded Alfred, stared with shock, 'ooooohed', and a few guys were cheering because they thought they could break up for good and they could date the beautiful French girl.

Marianne was stunned to hear Alfred stand up to her like that. She stood, dazed, and Alfred peeled her hand off his shirt and walked back to the lockers without a second thought.

_[ Dreaming 'bout the day _

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for, has been here the whole time ]_

Whenever Alfred was feeling depressed or furious, he liked to escape to the old tree house still in his backyard. He fled here after changing from his uniform, leaving the school, and taking a quick shower. He slumped against the wooden wall, eyes closed tiredly. He could barely process what all had happened tonight. Although he should not be.

Their team won. It was awesome and unexpected. He really did get his time in the spotlight and managed to stand up against Marianne for once. Honestly, Alfred was very sick of the way she treated his best friend. He finally snapped and told her off, but didn't feel like he regretted anything.

For some reason, he felt like a weight was lifted. Although he would later suffer another slap if he ever spoke to his now ex-girlfriend ever again.

Sitting here in the old, sturdy tree house made him recall when he was eight years old and the thing was built. Alice had visited to see what the commotion was about and helped him and his father build it. When the night fell upon them, the kids quickly ate dinner and ran to the tree house to be alone and play. Although Alice's parents did finally come over and drag her back.

Him and Alice played in here a lot. This was their hangout even as they got older. This was where Alfred and Alice escaped to when family conflicts arose, when one needed to confess a secret, when they were bored, or when they hit their teens and hid here at the same time so they could escape having the talk with their parents.

The two had done almost everything together and been there even when he or she wasn't wanting anyone on the sidelines. Alice saw him cry for the first time here, they confessed embarrassing secrets here, they played here, they planned what they would do when they older here, this was like a refuge. Right now, Alfred kind of wished he could lean on her shoulder and ask her if she would forgive him for bothering to hang around Marianne even when he realized how important she was to him. Instead of the other way around.

_[ If you could see that I'm the one who really understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me?_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby, you belong with me..._

_Yeah you belong with me ]_

Alice was so important to him. But he never once considered her a possible girlfriend because he was secretly too shy to upgrade the relationship. Alfred didn't like to think of himself as shy, he really wasn't. But when it came to the thought of accepting that small childhood crush he harbored had grown into something unable to hide?, well, he just couldn't do anything. So Alfred hooked up with Marianne, although he did not truly feel anything for her, he attempted to force himself and it all fell apart tonight.

Finally, she was off his back forever. But now Alice was obviously suffering due to their lack of contact. He had been trying to make time for her too, but couldn't because of the French bitch. And he knew she was hurting because it was seen all in her exhausted green eyes and her lack of communication. He had been dating the other girl for three years, three years he would not get back now.

God, he was so blind before. But sitting alone with all of the guilt and realization crushing his mind and shoulders, Alfred could come to the one only and logical conclusion: the childhood crush he acquired for Alice had not disappeared. It remained all this time, and increased more and more but he tuned out. Now it was clear, he loved his best friend.

He could always tell her. But Alice probably wouldn't listen. She was sometimes just that way.

Alfred adjusted his position, lying on his side as he glanced at the wooden flooring. It was soon moist with teardrops in a matter of seconds. Though he would deny it later, saying it was just leaking rainwater from a random storm.

_._

_._

_._

_[ Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night _

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs, you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me... ]_

It came to Alice's attention a few days back in school after the game, a special dance was going to be held there in the gym. It was around that time of the season after all. The tsundere, British girl was debating her next move.

She and Alfred purposely avoided each other that week until the date of the dance came up. According to surprisingly accurate gossip, the loudmouth American was no longer dating Marianne and the two were over for what seemed the rest of their lives. Alice was stunned to hear this, almost had to hear it again. But she was most thankful he finally broke up with her because they were terribly mismatched in her mind. She thought, and knew, that he belonged with her and no one else.

It was seamless. Even though she liked to deny it out of shyness, she and Alfred were always there for each other and almost always together. They told each other everything, they helped each other, they spent countless hours in the same tree house in his yard. Over the past two years, Alice could only note that she was falling in love with him. Or, well, already was with no hope of ever digging her way out. She couldn't say she always felt strongly about him, she only thought of him as a brother type when they were kids. And then, when the age of twelve dawned on her, things changed for either the better or worst and she began to see him in a different way.

They saw each other in weak moments, knew each others favorite songs, and knew of their dreams. Alice may have a streak of trying to seem tough and okay with being single, but she wasn't above falling in love with someone whom happened to know her inside and out. They both liked attention even though it was on varying levels, and right now, she could only hope that he wanted her in that way. With Marianne out of the picture, she could finally win him over, the time has come to tell him the truth.

After all of the denial, realization, heartache, tears, she was ready to confess her feelings for now or never at the dance. It would be in front of everyone, people would probably be gossiping about it for months until the heat went away. But she could handle it. And even if Alfred wasn't into her the way she was, what the hell? She lived through being single all these years, and it wouldn't kill her to do so some more. Someday, her heart would have to mend.

With just a few more hours before the dance started, Alice appeared from the steamed shower and slipped the towel off her body. Her eyes landed on the hair brush, makeup, and beautiful dress from a few years ago she could still wear on a hanger, she smiled softly.

_._

_._

_._

Alfred usually liked to party it up at dances, but he really didn't have a date. He didn't get anyone last minute because there was only one on his mind; Alice. He wanted to be with her tonight, but as he gazed around through the crowds of students, food tables, colored lights, and decorations, he didn't see her anywhere.

Then again, she could sometimes be a stick in the mud. Alice would prefer to nibble on foods and read a book in the corner than to dominate the dance floor. But, hey, this was a quirk he found unusually attractive. And it was fun to drag her over to the dance floor even though she wasn't quite as graceful on her feet as she wanted to be.

He decided that tonight would be the night he would tell her how he felt. Without Marianne hanging off his arm, he would corner Alice – if his suspicions of her arriving were correct – and admit everything whether she accepted the confession or not. If she did, they'd totally live happily ever after. But if she did not, he would probably go uncharacteristically brood in his bedroom for the next several years and never move out. Well, that's kind of exaggerating, he actually wasn't sure if he would move on or still courageously do anything to win her heart now that he was out of his chains.

He stood anxiously near the center of the floor surrounded by people, hoping to find Alice. If he didn't find her in thirty minutes, he would go to her house and confess everything there since she would more than likely be studying or something. Girls watched him, noting how hot he looked when he tried to look nice. He really did, his blond hair still perfectly mussed and reaching slightly to his eyes, his eyes sparkling in a childlike way. He was simply dressed in a dark blue undershirt, an open black jacket and tie of the same color casually loose, fitting black pants, brand new dark-colored shoes. Oh yes. It didn't help much that the clothes showed off his toned body. He vaguely was aware they were watching, he didn't bother to look there way. With only Alice in his mind.

Just as a ballad began to play throughout the gymnasium, the doors opened up well in sync. A girl walked in, awkwardly shuffling along once she realized she came in just as couples were getting in position to dance close and intimately. Luckily, this ballad wasn't utterly slow and sentimental yet. She looked around before setting her eyes on Alfred.

Alfred actually wiped his eyes with the sleeve on his jacket before taking a second look. Barely able to comprehend that the newcomer was Alice herself. Her normally mussed and contained hair was released and flowing at her shoulders, her make decorated with light amounts of lipstick and mascara, she was clad in flaring and knee-length dark green dress and pumps.

They both actually stared at each other, almost at loss of words at seeing how the other cleaned up. But, smiling to themselves, neither could really complain. Just as the song made it to it's chorus, the two walked towards each other ready to confess their feelings and then pray to God they'd be accepted after all of this teen drama they had to deal with.

_[ Can't you see that I'm the one who really understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see...?_

_You belong with me... ]_

The time seemed to freeze, the gap of distance between them lessening. And judging by the way they were approaching each other, nervously fumbling with their clothes or hands, some people whom shipped them so hard stopped dancing to stand there and watch this play out. It was so obvious a confession was about to fill the room.

Just before the two friends could reach each other, Marianne appeared from behind the growing crowd looking jealous and shocked that this was happening. Her blonde hair was curled and styled to perfection, her face adorned with makeup, her figure well flattered with her sexy royal purple dress and matching heels. Deciding that she just wanted to break them apart for a moment, she mad her way through everyone and put on her best suggestive smile she could wear without flaws, and grasped Alfred's arm tightly.

Alice wasn't close enough to hear what was being said. She stopped walking in her tracks and stared ahead, feeling tears brim in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Before jumping to conclusions, she had to find out what would the final verdict be on their relationship.

_[ Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby..._

_You belong with me_

_Yeah, you belong with me... ]_

Unexpectedly, Alfred gave Marianne a serious expression which basically said on it's own - "Screw you", and yanked his arm from her hold. He walked away, now wearing an accomplished smile and with a confident attitude seeing as though people were either cheering or clapping. Marianne was left alone, staring and then pouting as the friends finally approached each other closely.

Now that they were here, Alice swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to ignore her heart leaping in her chest or the blush scorching her cheeks. Her titled up to meet Alfred's eyes with a rare burst of courage and she pulled out a notebook she brought along and had tucked under her arm the whole time. In one movement, she held it out to reveal the message she intended to finally tell him the other night before all of this happened.

"I love you, Alfred." - that was the message, still written and with so much meaning. Alice held her breath, preparing for the worst as Alfred looked it over, eyes widening briefly but then a childlike smile took residence on his lips as he reached into his jacket and pulled out something of his own.

Alice still held the message out while he fished a notebook of his own. She stared as he held with both hands the notebook titled sideways like hers with a special message.

"You're the most tsundere person I've ever known, so let me be the first to say this: I love you, I always have deep down and always will. :)" - Was written in his scribbled handwriting, it was more crumbled and had visible barely smoothed wrinkles as if it had been written first and a while ago.

Alice's eyes widened and she near dropped the notebook. When she looked back at Alfred, he was grinning and gave a flirty wink. She was speechless, but still smiled, relieved, and gave his shoulder a playful smack.

Students had crowed around to see what they were showing each other. As the ballad echoing through the gymnasium came to a close, a collection of applause, comments of good cheer by the shippers, and chanting to kiss and hook up was heard. It seemed there was no reason not to fulfill that certain request, Alfred and Alice put their notebooks away long enough to come a little closer, just locking eyes as they realized fully what had just happened.

Their relationship would not be the same now, there probably was no going back to just friends. But the moment felt so good, it felt so satisfying. And Marianne couldn't break it up no matter how hard she meddled. Alice was so relived, she could have shed tears. She could tell Alfred would have too, though not here because he had a reputation of course. She almost didn't notice she was still smiling until he whispered a comment of her having a beautiful smile.

Chants got somewhat louder. That was when Alice reached for Alfred's tie and pulled him down to her face. It took two brief tries, but she soon had their lips connected in a sweet, lingering kiss. Her eyes fell closed as she let her senses take over from then on, Alfed was a little slow to see what happened but he couldn't complain. His eyes soon came to a close too as he reached his arms around her torso and hugged her close, not wanting to release her anytime soon now that they were right where he wanted to be.

Shippers were more than happy. They erupted in cat calls, loud happy comments, and dreamy smiles. Others were either whipping out their cameras for future evidence or entertainment, some were applauded them and had the occasional request to slip in some tongue or continue that in those bushes by the parking lot without the clothes, and even Marianne entered the crowd again and had to admit they did look happy together. She was still irritated she was rejected, but thought, glancing over at a certain male student from Seychelles whom she once had her eyes on, maybe she would get over Alfred rather quickly.

It wasn't until a big light had been positioned to the new couple did they separate from the kiss. They also needed some air, but barely even payed attention to the fact. Alfred and Alice were still in their position, heads turned however to look up at where the lights were being adjusted by the former's brother, Matthew. Everyone else snickered at noticing how they were literally in the spotlight.

_[You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe..._

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me ]_

Alfred may have been okay with the spotlight, but Alice was a little shy about having so many watch this scene. So much for their moment of a relationship upgrade being quiet. Everyone would probably be talking about this for a while.

His tsundere girl grasped his hand and began to drag him through the crowd away from everyone else. She didn't need to say anything, her actions said it all. The couple soon were outside as the crowd disbanded and they returned to dancing and living it up.

Once outside, Alfred and Alice assumed an intimate slow dance position as the soft and romantic tunes from the inside blasted via the awesome sound equipment. They had their own private dance underneath the stars, and it wasn't long before Alice was dipped low and Alfred's lips had claimed her hungrily. Eagerly. Obviously thrilled to finally have her where he wanted her. And she had to give in, it was killing her.

Through all of the excitement and misunderstandings, it was nice to finally be in each others' hold. Ready to survive whatever life tossed their way. Because honestly, they just belonged together. Simple as that. And, Alice thought in the back of her mind, Marriane could suck it.

_- The End -_

_._

_._

_._

I probably could have included dialogue, as I'm not so self-conscious about my dialogue-writing-skills. Although I still cringe as to read awkward descriptions and conversation that doesn't fit because I'm just like that. But I felt I wouldn't try to tackle that, my good friend wouldn't mind. I understand that, MidnightSakuraBlossom, you like Taylor Swift and UsUk...so...I HOPE YOU LOVE YOUR GIFT~! 8)

Personally, I don't find Taylor Swift all that wonderful. The only songs I like are this one and 'Safe And Sound'. No offense to anyone who likes her. *Worriedly looks over at MidnightSakuraBlossom whom probably didn't want anyone to know she did like Taylor Swift*

I found it hard to write France this way. Not as a girl, she's sexy as hell, but just as this major and typical school bitch type. He/She's actually one of my favorite characters and this isn't a characterization style that is in MY headcanon. However, the plot called for it. ...Just wanted to point this out, in case flamers act up before I can call the fire department on them.

And, on an ending note, this was my first songfic ever! I don't know if I will write more, I'd like to know what you thought of it first. So I can be convinced I don't suck as much as I believe. 8)

-StormofyourDestiny


End file.
